new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Five Nights at Freddy's (TV series) episodes
Five Nights at Freddy's is a American animated comedy series developed by Jessica Borutski with herself and Maxwell Atoms producing for Cartoon Network. The show lasted for 5 seasons and 120 episodes. Each episode lasted for 22 minutes (30 minutes approximately). The series premered on December 31, 2016 with 2 episodes. All of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV. Episodes Pilot * A Halloween Backstory - Australia Animation Festival Premire - October 3 2016 - Freddy tells the backstory of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while Bonnie trys to hijack a rich car parked outside the fun place. Season 1 (2016-2017) The season premiered on December 31, 2016 and ended on June 10, 2017. #You're Jamming Me Up! - December 31, 2016 - In the series opener, Bonnie suddenly gets addicted into jam instead of pizza and wrecks havoc, so his friends must get him back to normal before he smears jam all over the Pizzeria. #Who Left My Uno? - January 7, 2017 - A person leaves a game of Uno at the Pizzeria, and the animatronics play the game. #Monkey Mayhem - January 14, 2017 - Foxy opens up a box of monkeys for a upcoming limited-time Animal Zoo, but then turns into a mistake when they start wreck havoc. #Bumper Cars, Anyone? - January 21, 2017 - The animatronics play their newest addition, Bumper Cars! #Overprotected Puppet - January 28, 2017 - A mysterious animatronic named The Puppet protects the animatronics from danger, but she seems to be too good. (Note: First appearance of The Puppet, Mangle, and the main villain, Purple Guy in the series) #Throwing it Out There - February 4, 2017 - When Freddy discovers a new ball, the ball turns out to be haunted, so Freddy must get rid of it. #Pizza of Doom - February 11, 2017 - Foxy accidentally summons a Fire-breathing Pizza monster when he mistakenly placed a extremely rare Ghost Pepper shaker on his pizza. #Nightmare Cupcake - February 18, 2017 - Chica finds a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde-like potion and accidentally placed on her cupcake, making it comes to life, and becoming it a monster. It's up to Chica to stop it. #Dino-Bones - February 25, 2017 - Bonnie finds a cursed flute and everytime he plays it, the dinosaur bones come to life, so Freddy and his pack must put a stop to it. #Dark Pizzeria - March 4, 2017 - A blackout occurs at the Pizzeria. #An Odd Visit - March 11, 2017 - Foxy's cousin visits the Pizzeria, but Bonnie gets suspious about him. #Billy, Mandy, and Freddy - March 18, 2017 - The animatronics find Billy, Mandy and the Grim Reaper trapped on the Pizzeria. (Note: This is a crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Caught On-Guard - March 25, 2017 - The animatronics learn that the Pizzeria had hired a night guard. (Note: First appearance of the Night Guard in the series) #Animatronics and Magic - April 1, 2017 - Bored of not having nothing, the animatronics decide playing an fantasy role-playing board game, which consists of magic, sorcery and mythical creatures. Meanwhile, Mangle tries to seach a gift for Puppet. (Note: All the animatronics' characters in their role-play; Freddy: a wizard, Bonnie: a goblin, Chica: a female version of Link from The Legend of Zelda, and Foxy: a knight) #Dude, Where's My TV? - April 8, 2017 - Foxy finds a TV. #A Foxy Problem - April 15, 2017 - Foxy starts acting weird and wrecks havoc. #Ed, Edd n Freddy - April 22, 2017 - The animatronics find Ed, Double D and Eddy got a job as night janitors after Edd went to the bathroom after accidentally eating the laxative pizza. (Note: This is a crossover with Ed Edd n Eddy) #He's Ours Now! - April 29, 2017 - The animatronics tie up the night guard and use this as an opportunity to play with him and make him watch stupid videos and repeatedly annoy him because he can't run away or do anything to escape. #You Know That Time - May 6, 2017 - The gang mentions so many times of Bonnie's failed plans #Robot Language - May 13, 2017 - Puppet teaches the robot a new and weird words that in English mean something bad. (Note: This episode was later pulled from airing almost all the time due to language they said even though it wasn't english. They later censored it but that made the episode unshown worldwide on TV except some countries like the Philippines). #Magic and Anamatronics - May 20, 2017 - #TBA - May 27, 2017 - #TBA - June 3, 2017 - #Outside of the Pizzeria (Season finale) - June 10, 2017 - The gang gets locked out of the pizzeria and finds a way to get in the pizzeria but then they got arrested because the police thought they were breaking in and they released 1 month later when the cops found out they weren't breaking in they were locked out. Season 2 (2017-2018) The second season premiered on November 4, 2017 with 2 episodes and ended on March 24, 2018. # Novemberween - November 4, 2017 - The gang goes into a graveyard and looks at all the gravestones and they revive the body of a dead child, only to cause surprising and shocking results... # Balloons - November 4, 2017 - An old battered up animatronic arrives at the pizzeria and is in need of help. They are able to repair him and learn about his past, his name is Balloon Boy which makes the Puppet fell in love with him. (Note: First appearance of Balloon Boy in the series). # Metal Mangle Trouble - November 11, 2017 - A lesson for Bonnie by Mangle backfires # Golden Freddy - November 18, 2017 - A yellow bear animatronic, similar to Freddy, tries to make the pizzeria closed for good. # Freddy's Mask - November 25, 2017 - Tired of Bonnie scaring him, the Night Guard puts a Freedy mask on himself for tricking him. However, the animatronics try to convice the dumb bunny animatronic about the trick. # Lurking In The Dark - December 2, 2017 - When Foxy and Chica begins to hear weird things in the darkness of the night the two believe they are being stalked by an evil entity. # TBA - December 9, 2017 - # TBA - December 16, 2017 - # TBA - December 23, 2017 - # TBA - December 30, 2017 - # TBA - January 6, 2018 - # TBA - January 13, 2018 - # Motherly Puppet - January 20, 2018 - The Puppet felt worried for Balloon Boy so she convinces Chica and Mangle to spy on him to see what's going on. # TBA - January 27, 2018 - # TBA - February 3, 2018 - # TBA - February 10, 2018 - # TBA - February 17, 2018 - # TBA - February 24, 2018 - # TBA - March 3, 2018 - # TBA - March 10, 2018 - # TBA - March 17, 2018 - # The Puppet's Fantasy - March 24, 2018 - The Puppet fell asleep after her stressful day and discovers that she's in her fantasy world that she and B.B. are getting married but then, She felt worried that B.B. and the other animatronics became very abusive towards her. (This is the first 45 minute season finale episode) Season 3 (2018-2019) The third season premiered on August 25, 2018 and ended on January 26, 2019. This season included a special crossover episode with The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy #The Puppet's Phobia - Following of the season finale, The Puppet had a fear of every animatronics, even B.B. after waking up from her terrible nightmare and Freddy have decided to help her overcome her fear. #Speedy Boy at Freddy's - #Puppet's Love Laxative - After B.B. being caughted by The Puppet, she uses the Laxatives to make a love potion to make B.B. fall in love with him but then, she find out by Mangle that the laxative makes people diarrhea. #The Rise of Golden Freddy (Halloween special) - An evil version of Freedy named Golden Freddy tries to kill the Animatronics with his toy copies of Freedy, Bonnie and Chica. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2019-2020) The fourth season premiered on September 5, 2019 and ended on March 17, 2020 Season 5 (2020-2021) The fifth/last season premiered on August 18, 2020 and ended on February 2, 2021 #Sister Location - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Puppet and BB have discovers about the sister location known as Circus Baby's Pizza World, where a main mascot named Circus Baby is very funny means Freddy has an funny baby sister. #Pizza-O-ween #The Mask #Freddies are Robots? #Mime #Puppet's Party #Pizza World - Freddy and the gang decided to visit Circus Baby's Pizza World and meets Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora. Freddy has discovers that Circus Baby is protective to her little Bidybabs. #Pizza-O-ween 2: The Freddy Ghost #Spooky Boo #Spectator Freddy Man #One Life of a Freddy #Head Hunters #Zombies - Freddy and the gang find out that zombies aren't what we really think they are. #Purple Man - The group begins to uncover the truth and identity of the mysterious Purple Man. #Springtrap - While trying to figure out who the Purple Man is the group comes across an animatronic #Monster - #Things About from a Freddy #How to be a Freddy? #Scare, Guys! #Future Freddies #Is My Pizza! #No Pizza? #Last Freddy Standing - With Bonnie, Chica and Foxy gone to the movies, Freddy invites his sister, Circus Baby over to get to know her but it seens Baby reveals to freddy that she hates public toilets and asked him to help her. #Last Freddy Standing 2 - The gang prepare to face the Purple Man and Golden Freedy. Does anybody has episode idea? Thanks! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's